Pokemon HeartGold
by guistaub
Summary: Esta historia ocorre paralela a de Ash, e é protagonizada por Kenta. Kenta é o personagem principal de Pokémon Gold,Silver e Crystal. Seu sonho é de se tornar o maior mestre Pokémon, assim como o Ash.


001 - Iniciando uma Jornada

O mundo pokemon, um local onde criaturas magníficas habitam lado a lado com os humanos e ajudam-se mutuamente no seu quotidiano, como tarefas do campo entre muitas outras. Outras iniciam a sua jornada pelo mundo e combatem juntos contra outros treinadores com o objetivo de se tornarem os melhores do mundo. Para receber o seu primeiro pokemon e poder seguir viagem, os jovens têm de concretizar 10 anos, muitos seguem viagem.

Kenta um jovem garoto da cidade de New Bark, localizada no continente **Johto**que tem o sonho de se tornar o maior mestre pokemon, irá completar 10anos de idade amanhã, quando estará pronto para ir ate o laboratório do Prof. Elm (pesquisar pokemon) buscar seu primeiro pokemon.

Neste momento Kenta se encontra em frente à televisão assistindo a final da Liga Laranja, um arquipélago de ilhas ao sul de **Johto****(Episódio****114,****do****Anime****protagonizado****por****Ash)**. Ash o jovem desafiante da cidade de Pallet batalha contra o campeão invicto Drake da Liga Laranja. Os dois estão com seus últimos pokemons, todos os seus outros 5 pokemons já foram derrotados, Ash conta com seu inseparável Pikachu ao seu lado, enquanto Drake possui o poderoso Dragonite, que após duras batalhas contra Charlizard, Squirtle e Tauros, ele ainda continua de pé para batalhar contra Pikachu.

-Dragonite, Hiper Raio!

Dragonite lança o seu mais poderoso ataque contra Pikachu, mas quando o ataque estava quase por atingir Pikachu, ele usa de sua cauda para saltar e esquivar-se do ataque, assim caindo em cima da cabeça de Dragonite, que começa a balançar-se de tudo quanto é jeito, tentando se livrar de Pikachu, que com suas duas pequenas mãos se segura nas antenas de Dragonite.

-Drake: Vamos Dragonite, livre-se dele rápido!

Mesmo com toda sua força Dragonite não consegue livrar-se de Pikachu.

-Ash: Pikachu, Choque do Trovão agora!

Pikachu aplica um poderoso golpe em Dragonite que em seguida consegui livrar-se de Pikachu, o jogando ao chão. Pikachu fica no chão e Dragonite parece estar muito tonto após ter recebido um ataque direto na cabeça, enquanto isso Ash e Drake parecem apreensivos com a luta. Pikachu levanta-se e Dragonite aparenta estar melhor, assim os dois se colocam em posição de combate, esperando a ordem de seus treinadores. De repente Dragonite desaba ao chão surpreendendo a todos, que esperavam por uma vitória do campeão e não do jovem desafiante Ash.

-O Arbitro da batalha levanta sua bandeira e declara Ash o vencedor: Dragonite está fora de batalha, o desafiante Ash é o vencedor.

A torcida do estádio vai a loucura, com a vitória de Ash, agora a Liga Laranja tem um novo campeão. De repente a televisão se apaga.

-Kenta surpreso levanta-se e diz: Mas o que foi isso? O que aconteceu com a televisão?

-Sua mãe com o controle na mão diz: Já está na hora de você dormir mocinho.

-Mas mãe, aquele garoto derrotou o Drake, ele é incrível! Deixe me vê-lo!

-Já lhe disse Kenta, coloque seu

pijama e já para cama.

Kenta coloca seu pijama com uma cara meio emburrada e vai dormir.

No outro dia pela manhã Kenta levasse e olha para o calendário e vê a data do seu aniversario marcada, era hoje que ele completava os seus 10 anos e estaria pronto para partir em sua jornada pokemon.

-Kenta pensa: Finalmente chegou o dia, hoje vou pegar o meu primeiro pokemon.

Kenta desse as escadas de sua casa correndo apressadamente para ir ligeiro até o laboratório do Prof. Elm, mas antes que ele saísse de casa sua mãe chama-o.

- Meu filho espere, tenho aqui nesta mochila algumas coisinhas para você levar junto contigo em sua jornada, aqui estão algumas roupas, toalhas e alguns lanchinhos que fiz para você comer.

-Muito obrigado mãe, agora tenho de ir.

Sua mãe lhe entrega a mochila e Kenta sai direto para o Laboratório.

-Enquanto Kenta estava a correr sua mãe sai à porta de casa e grita: Não esqueça de trocar a roupa debaixo de novo.

Kenta continua a correr sem olhar para trás e fica vermelho de vergonha e pensa: Poxa, ela precisa ter falado isso tão alto.

Kenta chega ao laboratório do Prof. Elm para pegar seu pokemon, logo entra no laboratório e começa a procurar pelo professor.

-Ei Senhor... Você viu o Prof. Elm?

-Bem acabei de velo indo na direção aquele corredor junto com uma jovem que acaba de pegar seu primeiro pokemon.

-Droga... Parece que estou atrasado, tenho de ir logo se não vou ficar sem, muito obrigado pela informação senhor.

Kenta sai em disparada pelo corredor para encontrar o Prof. Elm. Enquanto corria avistou o professor voltando, e logo vai ao seu encontro.

-Finalmente encontrei o senhor Prof. Elm! Diz ofegando Kenta.

-Imagino que tenho vindo busca seu pokemon meu jovem Kenta.

-Sim... Espero que não tenha chego tarde.

-Bem acabo de entregar um pokemon agora a pouco, mas guardei o seu preferido.

-Ótimo professor, vamos lá pega-lo estou ansioso.

-Claro Kenta.

Kenta e o Prof. Elm vão à sala onde são guardadas as poke-bolas dos pokemons que ali no laboratório ficam. Chegando à sala...

-Aqui estamos Kenta, aguarde só um pouquinho, deixe-me achar a poke-bola certa.

Prof. Elm revira de um lado para o outro o armário cheio de poke-bolas, enquanto Kenta aguarda impacientemente.

-Será que ele não esta ali? Vou ficar sem o meu pokemon? Pensa Kenta.

O Prof. Elm finalmente retira uma poke-bola de dentro do armário e a coloca em cima da mesa.

-Aqui esta o seu pokemon.

-Kenta rapidamente pega a poke-bola e começa a apreciá-la: Sim ele esta aqui dentro, finalmente eu tenho um pokemon e poderei sair em uma jornada e me tornar o maior mestre pokemon de todos.

Kenta arremessa a poke-bola e do seu interior sai um pokemon.

-Kenta muito feliz pega o pokemon nos braços e fala: Você acertou Prof. Elm, era ele mesmo que eu queria.

-Sim meu jovem Kenta... Eu vi nos teus olhos que na primeira vez que visitou meu laboratório seus olhos brilharam de admiração quando mostrei

Esse pequeno Cyndaquil, e quando fiquei sabendo que vinha buscar seu primeiro pokemon hoje, resolvi guarda-lo para você.

-Muito obrigado professor, estou muito feliz por isso.

-Bem Kenta agora que você já tem seu pokemon preciso que faça um pequeno favor para mim.

-O que seria professor?

-Bem preciso que vá até a minha cabana na Rota 29 buscar um frasco com umas sementes que meu assistente as coletou para uma pesquisa que estou fazendo, pode fazer isso para mim?

-Claro professor.

Kenta sai do laboratório e em direção a Rota 29 agora junto de seu pokemon.


End file.
